Haunting Symphony of a Shattered Heart
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: my second one-shot, a song fic. my idea of how Sakuno will react if she learn that her prince...is battling for the other side. no offense to yaoi lovers. I'm a yaoi addict too.


**Title:** Haunting Symphony of a Shattered Heart

**Rated:** K+

**Pairing(s):** Sakuno R.

**Author:** SapphireFlaze

…

A girl with dark mahogany hair sits on her bed next to the window glass of her room, her hair normally in twin braids, and fall freely around her like a dark cloak, Twisting and waving in curls.

Fringe of hair framing her face shadowing her warm honey brown eyes, now staring monotonous and lifeless to the rain drops racing down the clear glass window.

The weather perfectly depicting her emotions, her heart, shattered, dark, cold and empty. The only reason of her current state is one person, the prince Ryoma Echizen.

For a year of harboring feelings for the boy, secretly admiring him for afar or in the side lines of a court watching him play tennis, she finally had the courage to confess her heart to the boy but the most dreaded scenario happened but an unexpected one.

She remembers every single detail, of every single seconds of that day, as if it's just yesterday.

That fateful day, exactly 5th of July she decided to confess her crush to the boy, she put her plan into action. At lunch and wait for the opportunity, when the boy exits their classroom she follows.

From there, they decided to talk at the rooftop, a place that become special to the girl and the perfect place to confess her feelings.

The confession is short, blunt and straight to the point, something unusual for her, but the boy remain unfazed as if anticipating the situation for awhile.

Her three magic words are answer by another three words, simple and short but the impact is so great, the girl's mind failed to register at first but after a minute the meaning struck her like thunderous lightning.

Her small frame started to shake, voice trembling and cracking as she question why. But the most unexpected happen, the answer came in the form of two figures, specifically two male, Momoshiro-sempai and Fuji-sempai.

The two boys look at the scene coldly, special to the teary eyed girl. Momoshiro step forward and goes in the general direction of Ryoma before crushing their lips together.

The poor girl looks shock and confuse, not fully understanding the situation, such naivety. However, Fuji decided to clear everything for the girl.

Fuji with his cold blue eyes open smile, and said the next painful words. A revelation she never ever thought possible not even in her dreams.

Her prince all this time ….prefer the same gender, and with the some of the sempai-tachi in the tennis club and others from outside, the cruelty of the situation is so much for her she finally broke down, her tears continuously flow down the hard pavement she's kneeling even when she's left alone.

She felt humiliated and vulnerable, at last realizing her stupidity and foolish dreams. That day is a huge turning point in her life and never would forget it.

That's how she ended up like this, going back to school like a zombie. And not attending for a week now, her grandmother understand and excuse her with having a fever but the old woman knows that her grandchild needs to break out sooner or later.

For now she will let Sakuno.

The girl's empty gaze still mirrored by the glass window, the rain still continues it rhythmic pour and creating puddles. Surprisingly a smile graces her lips for the first time in a week, a painfully beatific broken smile.

She moves down the bed and to a large white black piano, the regal instrument is a gift from her mother in her 5th birthday, Sakuno no is playing instrument for as young as she remember. Having a musician for a mother, naturally she would follow the woman's steps that she adores so much.

Opening the shining black lid, and revealing the keys. She stares as she caresses them, settling both her hands she starts playing one of her favorite piece.

A song beautiful but hollows of emotion and the usual passion flood the room

**(The song is from Tsubasa Chronicles, play the song while reading)**

**You are my love**

**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**

The faint scent of tears

**Namida no nioi ga shita**

On my rain soaked cheeks

Memories flow in her mind's eyes, the glossy hair, gorgeous eyes, and graceful form. His face devoid of anything but boredom while drinking a can of ponta.

**Yasashii manazashi no**

The warm look on the face

**Tabibito**

Of travelers

**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**

The music from our childhood

Slowly her fantasies disappear in the void of darkness, but no tears or scream to stop them.

**Natsukashii ongaku**

Faintly echoes in the background

**Omoidasenai kioku**

The memories I hopelessly try to remember

**Samayou**

Wander aimlessly

The words exchange that day, she remember pierce through her heart like a sharp knife. Eyes blurring with salty tears, sob racking her body.

**Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**

But with these tiny wings, launched by my dreams

**Omoi no kienai basho made**

Over distant oceans and skies

**Futari de**

We'll soar together

**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**

To a place where memories never fade

Her cries of pain resonate in the silence of her room. Never to be heard her ruined heart.

**Kurai yoru no naka de**

You light up the way for me

**Watashi wo terashiteru**

In the darkness of night

**Yasashii manazashi no**

Oh, that warm look

**Anata ni**

On your face

**Aitai... **

I miss you so much

But as the song ends, tears fall down but not from dull honey brown but from other pained brown eyes, its owner sitting down, leaning against the door of Sakuno's room, Hidden from her best friend.

Tomoka Osakada knows her friend can't cry tears anymore, so she will cry instead for her. Reveling at the broken melody, after a while she stands up and wipe away the tears with one last look at the door she padded down the stairs.

The haunting symphony still echoes in her mind's ears carrying the tune of a shattered heart, and only she will ever hear it.

End

…

**A/N:**

Err…looks like I've been a little bit cruel…, and don't misunderstand I don't hate yaoi, if anything I love it so much I've find this site. It's just that this is the way I imagine what Sakuno's reaction but looks like I failed on emotional details.

Actually I'm thinking of creating a sequel of this story just to show the others POV, but I'm not really sure…

Anyway, for the song for this song-fic and my second release of one-shot story, I've decided to use one of my favorite songs and think it kinda fit it.

Well hope you like it, and I wanna know what you think so please review. Till next time!

^0^


End file.
